


Face

by Cohava



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Buffy season 6, Conflicted!Buffy, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Spike's stupid face is stupid. Buffy likes it despite herself. Kissing, feelings and oral sex ensue.





	Face

It was kinda freaky how often she felt drawn to his stupid face. Always had been, come to think of it.

The urge to punch, tear and kick--to wreck it even a little bit--no guy had a right to be that pretty, definitely no fucking vampire.

It got worse.

Now she couldn’t seem to stop putting _her_ face on his.

Ridiculous.

Disgusting.

_Stupid_.

Stupid Buffy. His breath stank of blood and cigarettes for God’s sake and hello, he was the evil undead.

And yet.

They were kissing--again--open mouthed and messy; she couldn’t let go of him, hands grasping the back of his neck, nails digging into his skin.

(Bet he loved the scratches, the Slayer-fucking _bastard_ )

His filthy hands all over her. One going up, down and around her spine like he was trying to encompass her whole back, the other firmly planted on her butt. (It felt… comforting. Weird. Groping is not comforting. Stop it. _Stop it_. Please don’t stop.)

She violently tore his face away from hers, bodily pulling him off her for just a moment.

(Breathe. The air never seems to be enough. Mouth full of dirt.)

Pushing his head down. Hiking her skirt up. He smirked. Pressed his face between her legs with no further prompt, tonguing at the seam of her panties.

Teasing her.

Stupid _face_.


End file.
